Eric
Loud and cocky Eric Stoneleigh has only two passions in life: sports and rock collecting. If The Braggart catches somebody picking on his hobbies, they will never hear the end of it. Biography Eric was born and raised in the Bronx and likes to think that he always plays hard. He is the oldest of six children and has always been winning games and sports against his siblings, not realizing that this was mostly because he was older and bigger than them. Eric developed a competitive side from early on, and when he started winning sports against the local teens in the neighborhood it quickly turned from competitiveness into cockiness. He loves to talk about himself and his hobbies, which include sports and rock collecting (which he defends is totally a manly activity), and relishes in bragging about his accomplishments … most of which are imaginary. In truth, Eric isn’t the sharpest tool in the shed, but he claims that he only receives low grades because his teachers don’t want the other students to be jealous of his all-around amazingness. Eric wants to be on Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment because he thinks he was born to be a reality star. He wants his stint on the show to earn him his own spin-off, The Eric Factor, which will chronicle his daily life, because who wouldn’t want to see more of him? During For Your Entertainment... Eric introduced himself in ...Fifteen Minutes of Fame when he hopped off the bus and began pretending that he was in the middle of a big basketball game, annoying the other contestants. Cara revealed that Eric left his suitcase on the bus and struggled to push it down the stairs because of its weight. The suitcase popped open, revealing that it was filled with his rock collection. He carried it away defensively. Later in the episode when Eric was interviewed by Rachel Claire, he bragged to her about his many imaginary accomplishments. The audience buzzed him off stage when they had had enough of him. He was safe from elimination that night. At the beginning of The Bachelor Isn't Interested, it was revealed that Eric was roommates with Paul. Eric had covered the room in rocks, leaving little room for his roommate. He said that he did rock collecting on the side, while sports were his main hobby. Eric was excited when Paul said there was a girl in their bathroom, but cowered in fear when he found out it was Avery. When it was Eric's turn to shoot his arrow, he made fun of Ophelia because she looked like she had no idea what she was doing until Victor defended her. Eric's arrow missed the target, while Ophelia's ironically hit it. Later in the episode, he said that he would impress Chris with his rock collection. He questioned if English was Irina's first language and thought Paul's talent was ridiculous, though he wasn't rude about it like Isaac. When it was Eric's turn to present his talent, he bragged for a few minutes before showing off the nicest rocks in his collection. Chris was bored by this, to Eric's disbelief. At the Team's Choice Awards that night, Eric was in the bottom two with Allison because of his poor performance in the challenge. He was shocked when he was voted off and yelled at Chris because he thought he had rigged the votes. He was pushed onto the Red Carpet of Shame, dodging arrows until he made it to the safety of a limo.﻿﻿ When Eric's image showed up on the screen in Flashing Lights, Paul commented that his rock collection made him a terrible roommate. Avery thought the rocks were the jock's only friends, though Cara defended him, saying that he might have been nicer if they got to know him better. Eric made a cameo appearance in Thirteen as a zombie. When Allison fell into a grave, Eric burst through the dirt and snarled at her. Several more zombies appeared and helped him seize her. The jock grabbed her hair and bit her arm, "killing" her and eliminating her from the challenge. Audition Tape The video began with a group of boys playing a game of basketball on an outdoor court in the middle of a city. When one player made a pass, another intercepted the ball, his basketball shorts hanging low enough to expose his brightly colored boxers. Boxer Boy pushed over another boy to use him as a step to make a slam dunk. The other guys groaned and scattered, some heading towards the camera to get water, leaving the ball hog dangling from the hoop. “Ugh, here comes Lil’ Pain,” One of the players remarked when Boxer Boy headed towards them. “Yo, did you see that?!” The ball hog asked the camera, making several motions that he probably thought were gang signs but were actually the gestures for Rock, Paper, Scissors. “Game winning basket goes to me again! I’m on fire! Seriously, what was that? The third time this week?” “I don’t know, why don’t you ask DeVonte?” The cameraman glanced over at the boy that he’d used as a trampoline. “Aw, man, you know he’s fine.” Boxer Boy plopped a cap crookedly onto his head. “Eric, he’s wrapping his elbow in his sock to stop the bleeding.” “Just a scrape.” Eric glanced back at the camera. “But back to me! My name is Eric Stoneleigh, I’m seventeen, and I’m practically a professional baller. I’m super popular and great at basketball, baseball, hockey, rock collecting, soccer, you name it. Plus, I’m modest too.” One of the nearby players snorted. “Ha. Modest my as-” “I think I’d make a dope reality TV star,” Eric talked over the other boy, “because not only am I awesome, but I’m straight up sexy too. You put me on Total Drama and I will make you bank, man, whether I win or not. But, come on, do you really think I won’t win?” As Eric gave the camera a suave grin, another player came up behind him and whipped him in the back of the head with a rolled up t-shirt. Eric swiveled around, furious. “Man, you ruined my audition!” As the braggart chased the other boy into the street, the cameraman snickered. “This is definitely the take we’re sending in.” Trivia *Eric was the second contestant eliminated and the second from his team. He received one silver star. *Eric is the only contestant to have never appeared in the confessional. *While both Monique and Eric are from New York City, Eric is from the Bronx and Monique is from Manhattan. *Originally Eric was Risty's twin brother. This was changed due to not wanting to have family members competing, and Reid was turned into a separate character. *Eric's rock collecting hobby spawned from the scene with him getting off of the bus. I had to think of a reason his suitcase would be unusually heavy, and this was my excuse. It turned into a running joke. *Eric was one of the most difficult character to write for, mostly because he had such a large personality for such a minor role. *Eric's elimination is one of the only ones without a clear reason in that episode for the contestant to have been voted off. From what some of the other contestants say about him, it should be able to be concluded that Eric was just as obnoxious off screen as he was on, but didn't receive enough screentime to show what behavior specifically caused others to vote for him. *Out of the three jocks this season, Eric, Risty, and Robert, Eric is the only one to be a braggart about his physical ability and have more of a negative personality. *The word "YOLO" on Eric's alterate outfit is an abbreviation for "You Only Live Once." YOLO itself is an obnoxious saying that seemed to fit Eric's character well. *When the other player insults Eric by calling him "Lil' Pain" in his audition, he is referencing Lil Wayne. *Originally, Eric's clothing had a navy blue and gray color scheme. I switched the gray to orange both because I had overused the blue and gray color combination on other contestants and because the orange seemed more typical of a jock. Gallery Eric- Alternate Outfit.png|Alternate Outfit Eric- Pajamas.png|Sleepwear Eric- Swimwear.png|Swimwear Category:TDI: For Your Entertainment